Invoke my Name
by Nott-Goddess-of-Night
Summary: A story about Loki's first and only love and how her absence in his life forced him to become what he did
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story on FanFiction but not all together so all critisim is welcome to make this story better. Also Note that since it's the first chapter, this will pick up sort of slow, it's mainly just background for now, action will be in a little while i swear.**

* * *

I was born from my mother's dying body. I owe my life to the All Father, Odin, for if he hadn't found my mother dying in the streets of Asgard and her baby being born, I would have surely perished along with my mother, Tree, the goddess of Life. Odin knew one day I would have to take over my mother's goddess role as well as my own, so he brought me back to the palace to live with him, his wife and his sons, Thor and Loki. I was a month younger then Loki who was a year younger then Thor. I became their adoptive sister, and father made me aware of that. I would have noticed it eventually, despite some of the similarities between Loki and myself. My hair was black as the night sky and my eyes deep shade of violet. My skin was about the same as theirs though. I grew up with them and had a close relationship with both of them, none more then Loki though. They were my brothers. They made fun of me as well as cared for me like any brother would.

* * *

When I was seven, Loki eight and Thor nine, Father was able to come about what our god titles would eventually be. I remember running around the palace with Thor and Loki just being kids when Thor yelled out to call to Loki who was half way across the palace. I covered my ears at how loud he yelled without even straining his voice. I would laugh and tell him that he yelled like the thunder, loud. Then he would reply, "Perhaps when I get my god title someday, I might be the God of Thunder." He would laugh in return. Father would over hear this and then being to take notice to his son's love of listening to Thunder and lightning. The flash of light, the loud powerful sound that followed, Thor couldn't get enough of it. Father decided then that Thor would one day become the God of Thunder.

* * *

As for Loki, living the shadow of his older brother, strived to get notice in anyway that he could, even if that meant acting improper. He would go on and pull any prank he could just to get noticed by father. When we were young it would just be like sneaking up behind people or making people think the palace was haunted, but as we grew older, they quickly became more elaborate, turning wine to snakes, creating multiple versions of him self to confuse the maids and servants, making fruit talk. I remembered walking into my room one day only to be covered in this weird green goo. I yelled out Loki's name and he came around the corner laughing. I glared at him, "Oh come on, Nótt you know one day that father is going to end up making me the God of Mischief and Lies." I would roll my eyes then head straight for the bathroom as father would come up and scold Loki for doing what he had done and force him to clean it up. Father then would pay close attention to his son's pranks and then decide he would be the God of Mischief and Lies.

* * *

As for me, I guess father would take notice to how I was more active during the night hours then I was in the daylight hours. Tag was a game Loki, Thor and I would love to play with each other but I would always be it in the daylight hours. Once night would come, I would be faster and stronger then both of them put together, but that didn't stop Loki from using his sorcery powers on me to slow me down. There was even one night where I just couldn't sleep I left my door open that night and went out on my balcony to admire the moon. With my senses boosted in the hours of the night, I heard someone walking into my room. I turned to see Loki, "I just can't sneak up on you at night anymore." He would smirk in defeat but then use his powers to appear right next to me hoping to scare me. I would look at him blankly. He would hang his head in defeat and I would avert my attention back to the moon, "Can't sleep again?" He would ask leaning on the balcony rail like I was. I would nod not wishing to speak, "Maybe it's your god power." I remember looking confused at him, "Well Thor seems to like Thunder storms, he's certainly loud like Thunder, I'm good at causing Mischief and telling Lies, and you seem to get all your energy at night and all your senses are amplified in the night." I would have to admit that he was right, I would become faster and stronger at night, during the day I was a fantastic warrior like Thor, but would become even greater at night, and I could hear, see and smell a lot better too. I would give him a look that would say 'And-your-point-is?' "My point is, maybe you're destined to be the Goddess of Night." Little did we know Father was passing my room as this conversation was happening and heard everything; nights afterwards I would feel somebody watching me as I couldn't sleep I knew it was father. I could almost hear his voice in my head saying, 'One day you will take over your mother's title and your own. You will be the Goddess of Life and Night.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Almost 10 years later, when Loki and I were 16 and Thor was 17, Father decided then that the three of us would get our god, in my case goddess, titles. By this point father had informed me of my mother's title and I had been studying to take it over. The ceremony was to be held at six pm and a huge banquet to follow. All night I had been studying my mother's title, I almost didn't need sleep anymore. At around noon when I didn't emerge, Thor and Loki came in to find me passed out on the floor with a book of life and how it works on my head. Loki used magic and picked it up immediately dropping it on my face. I woke up right afterwards and glared at Loki knowing he had done it, "What is the reason you had to give me such a rude awakening?"

They didn't answer me; Thor walked over to me and helped me to stand up. Loki looked around the room at all the books scattered. He seemed impressed with the way I was studying life like he was magic, but disgusted by the filthy state of my room. The normally clean room had books scattered everywhere, the red and gold sheets and blankets unmade and in piles upon the bed, dead flowers in the flower vase on my desk, my open balcony door that was required to stay closed in the daylight hours, the empty water glasses and plates of times I ate in my room, papers of drawings that I never finished scattered around, and the opened drawers of my dressers with cloths hanging out, "When was the last time the maids were in here? This place is worse then my room." Loki retorted. I glared at him, "So did you read all of these last night?"

I nodded, "So what brings you two in here at this hour of the morning?" I asked yawning. This was what the day hours did to me; they drained me and made me think it was only 7 in the morning all day until the moon came out. I wished that I could be normal like Loki or Thor, who could actually get through the day and sleep all night like a normal god or goddess on Asgard.

"It's noon Nótt," Thor told me, "And since you've been stressed about the title ceremony tonight, we were thinking that we'd get you out of the palace for awhile and take a day trip to the forest to relax." I was about to open my mouth to speak when he beat me to it, "Yes, we'll be sure to be back in time for the ceremony, and maybe while we're out the maids can finally clean this ghastly place." I laughed and we headed out of the room, finding a maid along the way to inform her to clean my room.

We went to the stables and mounted our horses, mine being Hrímfaxi, Thor's being Tyr and Loki's being Máni. We told the stable keeper not to tell our father we had gone until we returned for he had told us to stay inside today. We decided to go to the beautiful most serene place in the Asgardian forest that we knew, the waterfall. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed riding with Thor and Loki, I had confided myself to only learning about my mother's title for so long that I hadn't even thought about going tout riding with them, even when they invited me. They were right; I just needed to relax for once. Our horses trotted down the dirt paths of the forest as the three of use laughed and joked a long the way. We arrived at the waterfall awhile later. We dismounted our horses next to the tree and tied the rains to it. I admired the place that I hadn't been to in what seemed like years. The waterfall was quietly tucked away in the forest off the path with a little clearing in front of it. Trees covered the top of the clearing letting minimal light into the area making it the perfect temperature as the sound of water lightly flowing over the rocks of the waterfall into the pond that lay in front of it. The water was a cool clear crystal blue color that flowed into a babbling broke. There were plenty of rocks to climb to the top of the waterfall were as kids, we attached a rope to a tree to swing from. There were the most beautiful flowers untouched by the hands of the gods and goddesses of Asgard. Only Thor, Loki, I, mother and father knew where this place was. There were flowers of every color, blue, pink, red, white, orange, violet. Not to mention the soft, cool, moist green grass everywhere. I instantly felt like a kid again coming here. I was so happy. While Thor went to go climb the rocks to the rope, I went over to the side of pond and slipped off my shoes to put them in the water. I didn't know what Loki was doing. I watched as Thor climbed to the top of the rocks. When he reached out to grab the rope, he leaned too far forward and fell into the water. I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was so funny. When Thor resurfaced, he looked at me and glared, he saw that I was laughing then smiled at laughed along too. He swam to the edge and got out to try again. My smile disappeared when I remembered what I over heard last night.

Being night my powers were kicking in. I saw down the way that the door to father's room was opened and a light was shining out of it. I heard Loki and Thor's voices asking him what this was all about and why I wasn't there to hear it. I knew it was about me, "As you know," Father said, "Only one of you will be able to ascend the throne." I wasn't sure if I heard exactly correct but I thought I heard Loki and Thor say so? I knew that they had always known this, that only one could ascend the throne. "Both of you can and will marry but only one of you will be able to marry Nótt. I want one of you to marry her." I was shocked; father wanted either Loki or Thor to marry me? Why couldn't I choose who I wanted to marry? Why did I have to marry? "Are you boys okay with this?" I was sure of it this time that I heard them both say yes. I could hear their thoughts… **Thor:** _I will ascend the throne and I will marry Nott. She may be my step sister but I love her._ **Loki:** _She's my best friend; I don't think I've ever been as close to anybody before in my life. If marrying her is how I have to stay with her, I'd be willing to do anything in my power to keep her with me._ I was touched by Loki's thoughts; I always did have a closer relationship with him anyway. Loki was my best friend and I loved him.

I was brought back to reality with something be tucked behind my ear. I looked up to see Loki smirking. He had put a red rose behind my ear. I smiled up at him. He slipped off his shoes and put his feet in the water like mine. "You know, you should wear red more often." He said looking at the daisy behind my ear then to my eyes. "Are you feeling any better since we've been here?" He asked. That was one thing I liked about Loki, he may make my life miserable at times, but he cares about me.

"Yes actually, you two were right, I just needed to relax and breathe." I smiled, "It's been so long since we've been here like this, and it feels good to be here again." It was true, the last time I remembered being here with just Loki and Thor was when Loki and I were 11 and Thor was 12. I didn't realize how long I've longed for the days of just having fun with my brothers again.

"Well that's good," he said, "I can't stand to see you suffer." That was a lie. I gave him a look that said 'really?' "Okay fine, I can't stand to see you suffer if it isn't by my hand."

"What's this Loki? I've never heard you open up to me before. Is there something you'd like to say?"

"What can't I say that I care for my sister?"

"Are you sure that it's just a brother sister kind of love then brother?"

"It could be, but to be honest I'm not sure."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know, but if we keep going at this I'm sure we'll find the answer we both desire." Loki said getting his face closer to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't know, but if we keep going at this I'm sure we'll find the answer we both desire." Loki said getting his face closer to mine. Just then our moment was ruined by Thor swinging down on the rope and into the water making a huge splash getting us wet.

"Thor…" Loki and I both glared at him.

"Oh come on, don't pretend that that wasn't refreshing for you two?" He said laughing. Loki and I looked at each other for a moment then started to laugh. Thor laughed and began to swim around.

I sighed and leaned back to lie in the grass, "Loki?"

"Yes Nótt?" He asked lying down next to me taking my hand, "What is it?"

"Never mind it." I said sighing out of pure happiness and nestling my head next to him. Maybe I was falling in love with Loki. I didn't know for how long we were there for until Thor started saying that we had to head back to the palace, that the ceremony was in an hour and we still had to get ready. We quickly mounted our horses and ran as fast as we could back to the palace, taking any short cut we could. We had to jump over the broke for a faster way. Thor and I made it over but when Loki's horse landed he fell off. "LOKI!" I yelled dismounting Hrímfaxi in mid stride. "Loki, are you okay?" I asked dropping to my knees next to him.

"No, it's my arm, I think I broke it." He said as Thor and Hrímfaxi came over. He was trained to come back to his rider when they fell off. Loki's face showed a lot of pain and the ceremony was only an hour away.

"You know one thing about becoming the goddess of Life is that I can heal it, such as your arm." I said taking his arm and pulling the sleeve of his robes up to reveal nothing but his flesh. I focused on my hand and it started to glow a white haze. Loki's and Thor's eyes widened as I put my hand on Loki's arm. I was doing everything in my power to reverse the event. I herd him wincing a little but soon stopped.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Loki said in amazement scanning over his arm after I had released it. "But how, you haven't been given the title yet?"

"I don't know, maybe pure luck, you might want mother to look your arm over once the ceremony has ended." I told him. All our eyes widened: the ceremony. We remounted our horses and raced back to the palace. We arrived an hour before the ceremony was to begin. We all ran to our consecutive rooms to ready ourselves. My maids were in their waiting impatiently, "Sorry I'm late." I yelled running into the room.

"Lady Nótt, where have you been, that you're so late?" They yelled at me. I assured them it wouldn't happen again and let them go to work. After bathing me quickly in freezing water, drying me off, getting me in my battle suit/robes (A version of Lightning's outfit from Finale Fantasy XIII but the cape is black and no sword, yet) and finishing off with my makeup, I was finally ready with 15 minutes to spare.

* * *

I sighed in relief and emerged from my room. I didn't see Loki or Thor, so I decided to go to where father had told us to wait for the ceremony to start. Neither of them were there so I stood there getting a bit nervous. I walked over to the fire that was a little bit away from the throne room and began to play with the flames, fire was life. I held some in my hand letting it float around my hand, one of the things I learned when reading up on the other title I would possess. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Loki now in his green and gold battle suit robes and his ram like helmet (Thor always thought otherwise what it looked like). I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Loki. He smiled and reassured me everything was going to be alright. I returned to the place that I was supposed to stand, on Loki's left. Thor walked up then and took his place on my left. He was now wearing his armor and red cape and missing his winged helmet. I enjoyed watching their pointless arguments and poking fun at each other all the time. A servant walked up with another drink for Thor; he had throne his cup down and asked for another when he walked in. Loki looked at the man holding the glass upon a platter and lifted his hand. The wine in the glass had turned to snakes and began to slither out. The servant screamed quietly and dropped the cup, platter and snakes on the floor. Loki laughed "Loki…" Thor said annoyed he no longer had a drink as the snakes began to slither around on the floor. I bent over and picked one up. They were just harmless garden snakes after all, "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Oh, just a bit of fun." Loki laughed and with a wave of his hand the snakes on the floor and in my hand were gone. I sighed and stepped back, sad that my snake friend was gone and so Thor and Loki could have a little heart to heart with one another as a servant walked up with Thor's helmet. He took it and sighed quietly and looked down at it in his hands. "Ooh, nice feathers." Loki joked.

"Do you really want to start this again, cow?" Thor laughed.

"I was being sincere." Loki said with a straight face.

"You are incapable of sincerity." Thor told him.

"Am I?" Loki laughed.

"Yes." Thor laughed as did I.

"You know, I've looked forward to this day just as long as you have. You are my brother and my friend, and sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt I love you." He smiled.

Thor put a hand on his brother's shoulder touched at what he had said, "Thank you."

Loki smiled deciding it was time for more jokes, "Now give us a kiss." Thor laughed as did Loki.

Thor pointed at Loki, still laughing, "Stop it." He said and returned to his spot. "But really how do I look?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at him with passion as a brother, he was unsure of how to answer. I looked at him and then at Loki, they both looked so scared about what was going to happen, "Like a king." I said from behind them. They both turned to look at me completely forgetting that I was there with them, "You both do and always will, no matter which of you ascend the throne in the near future." They smiled and took my hands pulling me back into the middle of the two of them. Thor pulled me into a hug, and after, Loki did as well. They both smiled at me, "You're my brothers, but more importantly, my best friends, and no matter where the nine realms may take us, no matter what time may do to us, know that I will always love you both." They smiled at me and looked forward again, their smiles faded.

Loki took a deep, somber like breath, making it seam as if that breath would have been the last that he would ever take. He didn't say anything for the while after that then with a bit of a shaky voice said, "It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: The last few have been really short but i promise that this one will be a lot longer and by longer i mean longer ha ha.**

The crowd of Asgardians began to cheer loudly as we emerged from the curtains. We waved and pumped up the crowd in our own special ways as we made our way to our father at the end of the walk. When we reached the spot we were to stop, we stopped and bowed as the crowd continued to cheer. We looked up to see our friends Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun standing on the steps smiling at us, except for Hogun who never smiled. We then looked to our mother who gave us a warm reassuring smile. We looked back to our father who gave us his stern king look that he was ready to begin the ceremony. He slammed his staff upon the ground making the crowd become instantly quiet. "Thor, Nótt, Loki, my children, rise." We stood again and looked toward our father, "You have all passed the age of 15 and are ready to receive your god and goddess titles. Thor step forward." Father said. Thor did as he was told and walked to the middle of the space as father descended down the stairs. "Thor, my first born, my heir, a worrier among warriors…" I could feel Loki's scowl at what father had just said. My hand shot out and found his, at the touch of my hand to his I felt the stress and strain left his body. He turned his head toward me, I did the same. Although his face remained emotionless, his eyes told me thank you. "Do you solemnly swear to protect the people of Asgard?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to defend your power as the gods before you?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear to defend the rights and status of the gods?"

"I SWEAR!"

"Then I declare you Thor, God of Thunder! And to aid you in your title, I pass on to you the hammer Mjolnir." Father said reaching out his hand to the hammer off to the side. The hammer flew to his hand and stopped and he gave it to Thor. "Only he who is worthy can use the power and lift the hammer. Its powers are of great mass use it well my son. You may step back." With that the crowd of Asgardians clapped and cheered. Thor acknowledged them by putting his hammer up in the air.

* * *

"Loki, step forward." Father said. I slowly and secretly let go of his hand so he could proceed to father. "Loki," Father said, "My second born, my heir, an amazing sorcerer…" I felt Thor grasp my hand. I looked at him remaining emotionless like Loki had, he smiled at me. I returned my gaze forward trying not to make Thor feel bad that I hadn't acknowledged him more then just by a look. Father was looking at Loki a lot more sternly then he had to Thor. It looked to me that he seemed like he thought Loki wasn't ready to accept his god title let alone be given one. "Do you solemnly swear to protect the people of Asgard?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to defend your power as the gods before you?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to defend the rights and status of the gods?"

"I swear." I giggled to myself that he showed no emotion in his I swears as Thor had.

"Then I proclaim you, Loki, God of Mischief and Lies." I could feel Loki's smirk. "To aid you in defending your title and your magic, I present to you, this staff." He said as one of the servants walked up with a staff that had two dark silver rusted like blades sticking out from the long curvy golden staff. Lighter golden bands wrapped around the long course of the staff. The outsides of the blades were curved while the insides were flat. Underneath the smaller of the two blades was a shiny little bayonet. Between the two blades with a few other pieces of metal to hold it in place was a glowing blue ball. It reminded me of the casket that Father had taken from Jotunhiem to take away the Frost Giant's powers. The soft glow of the staff mesmerized me. Even as Father finished talking to Loki and the people of Asgard of the staff's powers, and the cheers of the crowd, I didn't snap out of it until Loki came back and smirked at me with a mischievous smirk. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder then retake his place next to me. With the staff finally out of my sight, I returned my focus to the matter at hand, obtaining my goddess title.

* * *

"Nótt, you may step forward." I did as told and approached Father, "Nótt, my adoptive daughter, my youngest, you've been a member of this family from the very beginning and you will be for years to come. You have proven yourself a warrior as did your friend, The Goddess of War, Sif. You show no weakness and one day you shall marry one of my sons." So now he tells me, "But now, the day has come where you shall take over your mother's title and accept your own. Your mother would be very proud of you." I kept a straight face and my eyes locked on father's eye as he paused for a moment, "Do you solemnly swear to protect the people of Asgard?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to defend your power as the gods before you?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to defend the rights and status of the gods?"

"I swear!" I said as Loki had done with little emotion in my answers.

"I proclaim you Nótt, Goddess of Night and your mother's former title, Goddess of Life." Father said, "To assist you in your title as Goddess of Night and Life, your horse Hrímfaxi will now possess powers and shall obey your every command and your every command alone as well as this sword." A servant came over carrying a rather long sword. It was silver with a rustic look. It had holes in the blade adding to the beauty of the sword. Above the black leather grip of the sword was a circle with a dial on it as well as underneath it a copper extension that looked like it was a trigger for a gun. The whole sword itself looked like it could double as a gun if folded. "This is a very special sword Nótt. This sword is known as the Blazefire Saber Gunblade. On the sword is inscribed "Invoke my name - I am Spark" and "blinding instant" as well as your name. With this sword you are to protect life as well as your own. Its power when combined with yours knows no limits. Use it well." I smiled and bowed taking the sword, unlike what Loki and Thor did. I took the sword as the crowd began to cheer as they did for Loki and Thor. I raised the sword as Thor did with his hammer and Loki did his staff to acknowledge the crowd. I tied the holder onto my belt, put the sword in it and returned to my place between Thor and Loki. They both put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Citizens of Asgard," Father said returning to his original spot in front of the throne, "I present to you my children, Thor, The God of Thunder, Loki, The God of Mischief and Lies, and Nótt, The Goddess of Night and Life!" The crowd cheered one last time as the music that played when we entered played again. We exited the same way we entered, now gods.

* * *

After we were behind the curtain we left awhile ago, the three of us celebrated. "We're finally gods!" Thor cheered hugging me.

"Let's not forget a goddess too." Loki said hugging me.

"Now let's go to the banquet!" I yelled thrusting my hands up into the air in victory. Thor and I began walking down the hall to the banquet hall only to turn and see Loki wasn't with us. "Loki? Are you coming?"

"You two go on ahead, there's something I have to do." Loki said walking back to the throne room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: I know its been really boring recently but there are fights and stuff coming up i promise**

Thor and I shrugged and continued to the banquet hall where we were immediately greeted by our friends Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif while the other gods and goddess guests, who were invited to the banquet, talked amongst themselves while the table was being finished. "Congratulations on your titles guys!" Volstagg congratulated.

"Sif, I didn't know you were the goddess of war, when were you given your title?" I asked her quietly as the warriors three and Thor continued to talk.

"Actually Odin was going to give me my title with you Thor and Loki but I asked if I could get it in private." Sif explained, "By the way where is Loki?"

"I don't know actually. He said he had to take care of…" I was interrupted by Fandral taking my arm.

"Come Lady Nótt, The God of Thunder requests your presence." Fandral said taking me away from Sif. I looked back over my shoulder at Sif who was shaking her head shamefully at Fandral. Then she looked at me, her face showed sympathy, my face was screaming HELP!

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was in the throne room with Odin. "Father might I have a word with you?" He said bowing as his mother walked up next to her husband. He had to remember to ask her to look at his arm like Nótt had told him to do. He trusted her judgment on how she was able to heal it and since she hadn't had her full title, she wasn't sure how long it would last. He didn't care right now about that; he had his mind on other important matters.

"Yes Loki, what is it?" Odin replied almost coldly to his son. Thor had always been his favorite, since as long as he could remember. It was always Thor this, Thor that, why can't you be more like your brother Thor, I don't know go ask Thor. For all these years, Nott was the only one who kept him grounded, the only one who kept him from snapping. He was grateful that she had been in his life for all these years. He knew now that his father had put her up for either of them to marry last night that he had to ask for his permission first. He couldn't let Thor take something else important away from him again.

"I would like to ask for your permission to have Nótt's hand in marriage." He said. He hoped, without showing it on his face, that he wasn't too late and Thor hadn't already requested her hand in marriage. His mother was ecstatic; she never thought that Loki would ever love anyone to marry.

His father's face remained emotionless as it did before, "Loki," He said with no emotion at all in his voice. Here it came, the dreaded 'I have to deny your request because my favorite son has already asked for her hand in marriage.' He braced for the impact of these words. "I am sorry to say that Thor has already asked for her hand in marriage."

"NO!" Loki yelled outraged, "I CANNOT ALLOW THIS! I CANNOT LET HIM TAKE THE LAST IMPORTANT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He ran from the throne room, ignoring his father's commands to halt, to find his brother with his arm around Sigyn in the banquet hall. "BROTHER!" He yelled as loud as he possibly could once the doors swung open. The entire banquet hall went silent. Thor stood forcing me to stand with him.

"Loki?" I asked quietly.

He slowly advanced upon him, "How dare you take her away from me, how dare you take the last thing important to me away from me." He hissed.

"Brother, stop." Thor ordered, "This isn't the time or place for this."

"You cannot tell me what to do. You are not king." He paused, "I won't let you do this brother." Loki hissed now up in Thor's face, "I won't let you take her away from me. I challenge you for her hand."

"Loki! Stop," I commanded, "This isn't right, what are you even talking about?"

"So be it, right now in the arena." Thor said as his hammer appeared in his hand from the wall.

With that they left, the crowd of gods and goddess's following them. I stood there, dumbfounded, as Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun came up behind me. "What have I done…?" Fandral put an arm around me and tried to comfort me as the five of us followed behind. I could always count on my friends when Thor and Loki were out to kill each other to get me through.

* * *

The news of the fight of Loki vs. Thor for my hand quickly spread around Asgard and the stadium was filled by the time The Warriors Three, Sif and I took our places in the royal box. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Asgard," The announcer yelled out to the stadium, "I present to you the prince's of Asgard and newly announced gods Thor the God of Thunder!" Thor walked out of one end of the stadium with his hammer and helmet now on, "And Loki, the God of Mischief!" Loki walked in with a look of pure anger on his face on the other half of the stadium. "They will be fighting for the hand of Lady Nótt." I slumped down in my seat trying to hide from all of this. "Warriors, take your positions." Thor and Loki remained motionless, "Let the fight… BEGIN!" Thor and Loki walked toward each other, weapons at the ready. It looked like they were having a conversation.

"Brother," Thor said to Loki, "I don't wish to do this; I don't wish to fight you."

"You've taken everything from me! I am not going to let you take her away from me! This time, things are going to be different!" Loki yelled. With that he moved his staff and stabbed it at Thor. He quickly got out the hammer and stopped it from making contact. He picked up his right foot off the ground and kicked Loki hard in the gut sending him flying into the arena wall. "You think I can't handle this?" He laughed. He pointed his staff at Thor and launched some plasma balls. Thor began to spin his hammer in front of him very fast and deflected them as Loki ran up leaving an opening. Turns out it was just one of his doubles he could create. The real Loki was behind him; he turned just as Loki's staff came around and hit him. His staff had hit Thor hard enough to send him flying across the stadium. I was shocked; I'd never seen Loki fight like this, especially against Thor.

"I can't believe they're doing this, they barely know how to use their new god powers let alone the weapons father gave them." I said to Sif as Thor jumped to his feet and began to swirl the hammer above him creating a large swirling vortex of wind. Loki was picked up by the vortex and swallowed up inside where Thor was.

Within the Vortex I could see flashes of blue from Loki's staff. I heard a crash of thunder followed by a bright white light. Loki's staff fell out of the Vortex and landed blade in the sand of the arena. Next to it landed a blackened helmet, the one he had been wearing. I gasped as hot tears began to weld up in my eyes. The vortex stopped, Loki, from his spot in the vortex, fell to the ground 10 feet away from his staff and helmet. He laid their motionless as Thor came to a soft landing on the ground. Loki began to stir as Thor readied his hammer again. Loki propped himself up on his right arm as his left arm held his ribs, "I told you I didn't want to do this brother." He yelled at him, "Now I'm going to finish this and marry Nótt." He said thrusting the hammer into the air summoning a lightning bolt.

"NO!" I said jumping up.

"Lady Nótt, sit down, let them finish this on their own." Fandral said trying to get me to sit.

"I can't let him do this to Loki! I love him!" I yelled at him. Fandral, Volstagg and Sif's mouths all fell open (Hogan as usual remained emotionless) as I jumped out of the booth and onto the arena floor; right hand on the handle of the Blazefire Saber Gunblade father had given me an hour earlier.

**Author's Note (continued): The main part of the battle will be the in the next chapter**


End file.
